Gorak'nar
Gorak'nar is the first planet of the Kayaduram'che (White Prophet's Eye) system, set about one hundred million miles from its white star. Gorak'nar is also the hearthworld of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth. Planetary Information Gorak'nar's single supercontinent is split into seven governmental regions, based on geographic location, which are then split into separate subdivisions: *Spiritsong Forest - Birthplace of the Gorak'nar race. **Po'gaenei - the planetary capital of Gorak'nar, as well as the political and spiritual center of the Commonwealth. Formerly named Ky'ranos, renamed Po'gaenei in honor of Po'gaenus the Exalted. The majority of the planet's 145,000,000 people live in or around Po'gaenei, which spreads throughout (but does not disrupt the ecosystem of) western Spiritsong Forest. **West Spiritsong **East Spiritsong **Wintergrasp Fjord (Mouth of Gorak'nar) *Po'gaenei Heartland - large area of plains and small, sloping hills that covers much of the southern hemisphere and parts of the northern hemisphere. **Gaenus'tehyra - "Destiny of Earth", a city inhabited by humans in the eastern hemisphere - many of them Reydovans who resettled on Gorak'nar. **Giant's Footprint - a large crater in the western hemisphere with a dense jungle area. Sometimes considered part of the Garrison Jungle. **Tash'n - "Solitude", a city of introspection in the eastern hemisphere, in the foothills of the Emperor's Spine Mountains. *Garrison Jungle - Claimed by the Warrior caste as a training and fortification center. **Lor'tanis - "Fortress", capital of the Warrior caste. The "city" is in fact a pair of large, rotating fortresses which also serve as a command center for the defense of Gorak'nar. **Kaer'hai Pakcsa - "High Inquisitor's Sanctum", a village-sized private retreat of the High Inquisitor of Gorak'nar. Formally known as Mon'nevam Paksca, "Emperor's Sanctum". **Tower of the Archivists - though technically on an island off the coast of the jungle, it is still considered part of the region. *Min'kaela Desert - the Death Valley of Gorak'nar, a flat and barren region surrounded by the hills, located southwest of the Garrison Jungle in the southern hemisphere. **Desert Survival Training Camp - the largest Warrior caste training facility outside of Lor'tanis. *Emperor's Spine Mountains - the main mountain range of Gorak'nar, named for Emperor Jaeden'laek IV "the Great", who reunited the Imperium after the nearly-thousand-year chaos of the Interregnum. **Joshmaul's Castle - when Kiran Joshmaul fled Reydovan Prime in 2379, the Builder caste constructed a fortress for the former Reydovan Emperor to reside in. **Farsight Lake **Lake Kihro'hai - "Kihro'hai" means "Great Seer", often used to refer to the High Inquisitor of Gorak'nar. The lake was named for Po'gaenus; legend has it that upon abolishing the Emperor's throne, Po'gaenus took the imperial crown and scepter, melted them down to liquid, and poured them into the lake. *Oren'tael Plateau - a peninsular plateau stretching out into the Ocean of Prophecy. Maintained as a biological preserve by the government of Gorak'nar. *Blasted Wastes - located around the southern pole of Gorak'nar, the Blasted Wastes were originally part of the Po'gaenei Heartland, but became essentially irradiated wasteland by early Gorak'nar Imperial weapons testing (hence the name). The whole region is marked as hazardous and off-limits to all except the scientific personnel assigned to ensure that the irradiation does not affect the remainder of the planet. Climate and Weather At approximately 105,000,000 miles from its sun, Gorak'nar has a relatively temperate climate, comparable to southern Canada, with a few exceptions. Certain areas are affected by their geographic locations - the Emperor's Spine Mountains are capped with snow all year round, the Min'kaela Desert and the Blasted Wastes (the former due to its low elevation, the latter due to the weapons testing) get little to no rain, the Garrison Jungle is constantly shrouded in mist, and the Po'gaenei Heartlands occasionally suffer flooding if the rain is heavy enough. Population Centers For the amount of land mass, Gorak'nar's population is relatively small, the people choosing mostly to avoid doing any major damage to the environment of their homeworld, the consequences of which are clear with the condition of the Blasted Wastes. There are only four incorporated cities on the entire planet - Gaenus'tehyra, Tash'n, Lor'tanis and the planetary capital, Po'gaenei. The majority of Gorak'nar's population is situated almost entirely in Po'gaenei - Lor'tanis' population is only 75,000 (even though the Warrior caste makes up about 70% of the Gorak'nar race), Tash'n's is 16,000, and Gaenus'tehyra's is 4,500, made up primarily of Reydovans rescued from their homeworld when Artimus Devaneaux usurped the Reydovan throne in 2379. Though not considered an actual town, Kaer'hai Pakcsa - the private retreat of the High Inquisitor - has a permanent garrison of a thousand Warriors. The majority of the Gorak'nar live away from the homeworld of their race, on the other twenty-one inhabited worlds of the Commonwealth. This measure was undertaken even during the early years of the Gorak'nar Imperium to prevent overcrowding of the Imperial (now Commonwealth) capital. The city of Po'gaenei is a system of arcologies surrounding the former Imperial Palace (now the Palace of the High Inquisitor, also known as the Palace of the Inquisitorate as this is where Gorak'nar's government meets) over an area roughly the size of early-21st-century Los Angeles. The arcologies provide self-sustained environments for a fairly large amount of people (about 65,000 per) in a relatively small space, with an open "park area" at the very top. The unpolluted air that is enjoyed in this park area is also circulated throughout the entire enclosed facility and constantly filtered, and the filtration system constantly cleaned and maintained; a filtration system failure in one of these arcologies led to a buildup of toxic fumes that killed everyone inside. The building - believed to be cursed - was demolished and a memorial park for the dead, the main monument inscribed with a warning to never let up their vigilance in even the smallest of things, was built on the site. Since then, the filtration systems of all of the city's arcologies have remained at 100% efficiency. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek